


The Secrets of Llulla - The Pit

by Heshen



Series: The Secrets of Llulla [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Old Republic Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heshen/pseuds/Heshen
Summary: Someone - or something - seems to the calling out in Darth Dyn's dreams. It's apparently directing him to a bloody pit. But who, and why?Date: 22 BTC/3675 BBY





	The Secrets of Llulla - The Pit

_It came to him as a dream._

_Screams, cries of anguish. Not an unusual thing to hear when you live on Dromund Kaas. The cries of slavery._

_Fear. Pain. Things that he was hardly unaccustomed to as Sith._

_...but then anger. Boiling raging anger rippling through the Force. Screams from another source, coughing, choking, blood, without sensing touch._

_An illusion, an image of a building, like a run down casino against a background of space. A vision of dancing slaves, sleazy pirates, and slimy Hutts. A ring, a pit stained with blood. The images bubbled away as the dream evaporated._

 

* * *

 

A pair of orange eyes opened in a sea of red. Blinking, Darth Dyn pulled himself up, silken sheets sliding off his red form, catching upon the elaborate golden shield decorating the area around his left nipple. Sweat running down his face trailed to the ten tendrils hanging below his jaw, involuntarily twitching as the beads reached their ends. He shook his head, creating music as the beads in his hair knocked together. This wasn't the first time he had experienced this dream, but it was the first time that it had shown images.

The Force was calling him to this place, he understood it now. To this angry person, one who could crack people's necks with but a thought.  
Where though?

He scratched at the bone spurs on his head that created what appeared to be horns in thought, one of his tendrils making similar movements in the air as he lost himself in thought. It was for certain entirely unfamiliar – why, whatever would a dignified Sith be doing if he knew such places, he scoffed to himself.

He shook his head and dragged his half dressed form from the silk sheets. This might take a bit of research.

 

 


End file.
